


Stone cold

by Pluto164



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluto164/pseuds/Pluto164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had an idea, so I rolled with it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stone cold

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an idea, so I rolled with it.

The moment their eyes snapped open they knew something was wrong. The ground was cold and hard, the air humid and wind was howling around their mostly bare body. They were clad in nothing more than a tank top and flannel pants. The last thing they remember is falling asleep, their mind and body tired from the fight with Perry and the library battle.  
They heard a groan, it took a moment to realize it came from them. Their head was pounding, their back aching, like that one time they had way too many tequila shots, and then Jell-O shots and then some vodka. "Ooh."  
"You might wanna be a bit more quiet." A voice came from the right.  
"Ha?" They tried to squint, but there was no light, so it made no difference.   
"They can hear us, they can smell us, they can hear you move." The voice was feminine and pleasant. It also sounded tired and somewhat scared.  
"Who are you? How long have you been here?" Their voice was quieter, they tried to move towards the person near them.  
"My name is not important, you'll only get attached. I don't know how long I've been here, it's always dark, I just know I'm gonna die, and you're probably be the last person I save before they finally kill me."  
"How many people did you save?" Fear started to seep into Laf's voice, the thought of death and doom nagging at them, 'I should have apologized to Perry.'  
"I don't know, I don't remember, I don't care, I'm gonna make sure you're getting out of here. I have no reason to live anymore, I'm sure you do." The woman's voice started to crack, tears evident in the slight wavering, slightly watery words.  
"I can't let you stay here and die for me." They tried to argue, they tried to make her understand.  
"You don't get it, stupid child. I've been here for years. This is my punishment, seeing people die. Meeting the next victims, only because I refuse to do it, I refuse to kill. I'm dying because I refuse to exist as a monster."  
"Tell me your name, if I get out of here, I want to tell people about you." They could feel the tears streaming down their face, they didn't know if it was fear or grief, or maybe both. This woman was giving her life, her everything to save people.   
"My name is Ell."  
'Oh.' Lafontaine shivered, their body cold and wet from the humid air. "It’s nice to meet you." Lafontaine remembered what Laura told her, the story about Carmilla's first love. Only love, except for Laura. "I heard about you."  
"You have? From whom?"  
"I know someone who knew you. She said you died, she said she saw you die."  
"They saved me, the monsters. They slashed my throat, I saw her get bit and dumped into the coffin, they made me drink her blood. I regret what I said to her, I shouldn't have said it."  
"She's fighting herself, she loves you, she dreams about you, but you never talk to her." They didn't wanna mention Laura. She didn't need to do that. Especially if she's gonna die.  
"When you're safe, can you please tell her I'm sorry? I don't think she's a monster, I did love her, she's the only reason I survived so long. Please." Her voice broke, they could hear her tears.  
Lafontaine stayed quiet after that. They didn't know what to say anymore, there was nothing to say anymore.   
Time ticked away slowly, they could hear the rats, they could feel the chains around sore ankles, they could feel the fabric cling to their body and the air getting colder, that was the only indication that it was nearing sundown.   
Laf was laying down, dozing off, trying to sleep in order to preserve their strength. They're hungry and cold, back stiff from the hard, cold floor, but they had to fight when the chance presented itself.  
They heard footsteps, floorboards creaking, and the shuffling of boots. A lock rattled, and then the most blinding beam of light. Their eyes hurt and watered.  
"It's lunchtime." Boomed a deep voice. The person, or whatever it was came closer. The air shifted, temperature both dropping and rising.   
'Oh shit.' Their stomach dropped.   
"I feel like redhead." The voice was at their back now.  
A chain rattled to the right, a loud crack, the chains falling off their ankles, "run."  
They never ran that fast, never even thought they could reach this speed.   
They closed and barricaded the door behind their back. "Come back here. No, no, no…." The voice disappeared. The door rattling behind their back, two bodies struggling. And then nothing.  
They went back to running, the cool night air meeting their flushed skin, their heartbeat returning to normal, but they kept running 'till they reached the dorms.  
Closing the door in Laura's room, slinking to the ground and weeping.  
There were cool hands on their shoulders in an instant, a body covering their own. They leaned into the touch, breaking down, the tears flowing freely now.  
"I met her." They whispered into her hair.  
"What?" Carmilla stepped back, looking them in the eyes.  
"I met Ell, she told me to say she loved you, she never stopped loving you and she's sorry she called you a monster, she's sorry for what she said."   
Carmilla wiped the tears from Laf's face. "It doesn't matter, it's over." The relief was heard in her voice, she got closure. "You're safe, and Laura and Perry will be very happy." And so is she. "Let's get you something dry and some food."   
Carmilla helped them stand and led her to the bathroom. "Can you please sit outside the door?" They felt slightly ashamed of the request, but they're still so scared.  
"Yeah, I'll just get you something to wear."  
"Thank you." And they hugged her. They were actually surprised when she hugged back, "you're getting soft."  
"Don't you dare tell anyone or I'll rip your spine."  
They laughed, the fear disappearing slightly.  
They cuddled on Carmilla's bed, clutching Laura's yellow pillow. Carmilla told her she found the scent soothing, they found out she's right.  
They laid there, the blanket covering their body completely, tucked in like a burrito. Carmilla sat near them, stroking their hair and humming softly. They drifted off to sleep, the world going back to as normal as possible in Silas.   
They only drifted slightly when the door opened and the voices of Perry and Laura entered their dream world, they never slept so well in their life.  
Another body joined in their bed and a warm arm covered their body. They sighed and moved closer to that body.  
Lafontaine didn't care anymore about fights with their best friends. They were just happy to be with their friends and safe from evil creatures that wanted to eat them.


End file.
